


The Yielding

by dovingbird



Series: A Sinful Self-Discovery [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Brian giving lectures about the proper usage of the word 'gentleman', Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Question. We've never really had a, uh. A kink discussion."</p>
<p>"I'll make a list, promise," Suzy says.</p>
<p>"That'd be more helpful than you know, actually. For now, though, are you...by any chance interested in public sex?"</p>
<p>There's a thrum in her gut and she closes her eyes for a moment, imagines a myriad of opportunities - Brian fucking her in the backseat of his car, her blowing Brian under his desk, Brian fingering her under the table at a restaurant. "That's a yes."</p>
<p>"Exhibitionism okay? Knowing that someone could walk in on you?"</p>
<p>Fuck. She squeezes her thighs together and imagines the look on Arin's face if he walked in on Brian fucking her against a wall, the surprise followed by the heat in his eyes, the question of if he'd come up behind Brian and reach around him and cup her tits and play with her nipples while Brian fucked her harder. "Yeah, fuck yeah, into it."</p>
<p>"Okay." Brian takes a deep breath. "If I was to...initiate a scene tomorrow at the office involving public sex and exhibitionism, would you be all right with that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yielding

It's not even been a solid week since Suzy and Brian...since they what? Since they hooked up, she guesses, though the term makes her squirm now that she's just a few years away from thirty years old. A week since she went to Brian's apartment for the first time, since they kissed while she was in his lap, since he brought her to such an unfathomable orgasm that she still feels a little dizzy when she thinks about it.  
  
A week. And she still hasn't seen his cock. And that just seems rude of him, really.  
  
They're in a busy time of the year, staying late at the office to film, getting ready to start heading to cons, creating a buffer of content so they won't be behind, and that means it's almost impossible for her to see anyone but Arin outside of the office, not even her friends outside of work. But it also means not seeing Brian in anything but work mode, and it's oddly frustrating.  
  
Honestly Suzy isn't even sure she has a right to be frustrated by it. Yes, Arin's clearly a little more low now that he and Danny can't see each other for dates every other day, but does that mean Suzy is allowed to be equally as low? She and Brian aren't in a relationship by their mutual admission. They both just want something casual and sexual. She has no doubt that they're both just using each other for novelty and stress relief, in a way, and she's not ashamed of it. Brian has the potential to be both a good friend and a good friend-with-benefits, but that doesn't mean they're there yet, that she has to start thinking of him as anything different from a coworker that might occasionally get off with her.  
  
But that requires seeing him. And it's not happening yet.  
  
Wednesday night has Suzy laying on the couch tucked under a blanket and finishing up a movie after Arin's already gone to bed, and she frowns when her phone starts vibrating under her thigh. It takes some maneuvering, both throwing the blanket to the floor and losing her phone momentarily in the cushions, before she answers without looking at the name. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey." Brian's voice, as it has ever since their hook up a week ago, makes a little thrill race through her. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"What? No." She giggles. "No, Arin's an old man and went to bed already, but no, I'm awake. Just finishing up a movie. How are you?"  
  
"Good. Good. Was just thinking about you and thought I'd give you a call."  
  
That sounds painfully romantic, which is definitely not what she signed up for, but it still makes her smile as she puts the movie on pause and rolls onto her back. "Thinking about me doing what?"  
  
Brian chuckles. "Do you typically try to initiate phone sex at midnight when your husband is asleep upstairs?"  
  
She quirks a brow. "Would you rather me initiate phone sex when I'm in bed with my sleeping husband, or...?"  
  
"Mm." Brian hums, then clicks his tongue. "I mean, if the likelihood is that you'd wake him up in the middle of it, then I'd much rather it be a video call instead."  
  
Suzy bites the tip of her tongue through her smile. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't considered it as of yet. "Maybe I'll see if Arin's free next week for you to come over and watch a movie with us, huh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if Arin invited Danny too?" she teases.  
  
"Suzy, please," Brian says dryly, "you'll make me nut in my pants."  
  
"Gross."  
  
"Anyway." She hears him shift on the other side of the phone, wonders if he's in bed, if he's maybe naked between the sheets and thinking of her there with him. "Question. We've never really had a, uh. A kink discussion."  
  
"I'll make a list, promise," she says.  
  
"That'd be more helpful than you know, actually. For now, though, are you...by any chance interested in public sex?"  
  
There's a thrum in her gut and she closes her eyes for a moment, imagines a myriad of opportunities - Brian fucking her in the backseat of his car, her blowing Brian under his desk, Brian fingering her under the table at a restaurant. "That's a yes."  
  
"Exhibitionism okay? Knowing that someone could walk in on you?"  
  
Fuck. She squeezes her thighs together and imagines the look on Arin's face if he walked in on Brian fucking her against a wall, the surprise followed by the heat in his eyes, the question of if he'd come up behind Brian and reach around him and cup her tits and play with her nipples while Brian fucked her harder. "Yeah, fuck yeah, into it."  
  
"Okay." Brian takes a deep breath. "If I was to...initiate a scene tomorrow involving public sex and exhibitionism, would you be all right with that?"  
  
Her heart pounds. "Like, at work?"  
  
"Yeah, like at work."  
  
Holy shit. Her mind races with the possibilities, and she rubs her legs together, feels the slickness on her panties with a little gasp. "Yeah. I think that's...yeah, I'm absolutely on board with that."  
  
"Okay." His voice pitches a little lower, huskier, but she can hear the smile on his lips. "Do me a favor and wear a skirt to work tomorrow."  
  
She bites her bottom lip through a grin of her own. "What if I don't want to?"  
  
She hears Brian hum again, nearly a growl, and fuck if that doesn't get her going even more. "Pretty sure that's a kink for another day."  
  
"Good point. Into that, too." She giggles. "All right. Skirt it is. Anything else?"  
  
"Just...keep everything in your purse exactly like it is."  
  
She has condoms in her purse. Shit, is he going to fuck her for the first time at work? She hopes so. She can't fucking wait. "Will do." She pauses. "Please tell me you're gonna give me phone sex now so I can get off before I go to bed."  
  
He laughs, low and rough. "Nah. G'night." And then he's hanging up.  
  
Suzy stares at her phone in betrayal before she scoffs and tosses it to the end of the couch. Motherfucker. Motherfucking sadist.  
  
~~  
  
"Question," Arin says softly in Suzy's ear the next afternoon at work while she's updating their schedule on their office calendar, "why has Brian been looking at you like he's gonna ruin you?"  
  
She smirks and reaches over her shoulder, catching Arin's cheek and pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Because maybe he is," she murmurs back. "Did you maybe think of that?"  
  
"Ooh." He gives her another kiss, smiling against her lips. "Very nice. At work, though?"  
  
She quirks her brow. "Something wrong with that?"  
  
"Nah," Arin's quick to say. "Just, y'know, don't scandalize anyone. And if somebody's uncomfortable with you guys doing anything here, then it's gotta stop, cool?"  
  
"Got it, boss." Her tone's dry, but she understands nonetheless. The office is no man's land, really, and the second that somebody starts feeling uncomfortable about being there, there's an issue.  
  
Safe, sane, and consensual, she reminds herself. She's allowed to find excitement in the possibility of someone walking in on her and Brian fucking, but that doesn't mean they actually need to be discovered.  
  
Brian's not being terribly subtle as it is, Arin's right. While she's pretty sure that Ross is buried in animating and dead to the world, she knows for sure that while Brian is watching her Barry is watching Brian. He doesn't look disgusted or uncomfortable, though, more just...curious? She wanders by Barry's desk and reaches to affectionately scratch his back, and she smiles when he shifts with a happy little sigh. "You doing okay?" she asks.  
  
Barry looks up at her and nods, resting his chin in his hand. "What about you?"  
  
She shrugs. "Same old, same old."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Barry flicks his eyes across the room to where Danny's engaging Brian in discussion, his hands flying through the air as he gestures to his notebook and Brian nods silently. "Same old, same old?"  
  
She weighs her words. "Maybe a couple of differences."  
  
"Happy differences?" Barry presses.  
  
Suzy rubs her lips together to resist the urge to bite them and ruin her lip gloss again. Eventually she leans closer. "Yeah, happy. Is that weird for you?"  
  
"Nah," he says immediately. "Not as long as you're happy."  
  
She beams at him and musses his hair, and Barry makes a noise and bats at his hand. "We need to get coffee soon. I'll tell you all about it."  
  
"Perfect." He smiles up at her even as he smooths his hair back down.  
  
Having Barry's approval makes her feel a little like she's floating. She's not going to pretend that he's not the person she's closest to in the office besides Arin - Table Flip pretty much guaranteed that would happen - and knowing that he trusts her enough to make her own decisions, that he's not going to judge her as long as she's happy, is reassuring. She thinks over her schedule for the next couple of weeks as she wanders down to their storage room, slips inside to grab a new pack of printer paper as she tries to remember if her Saturday morning is free to get some coffee with Barry and see if he really truly approves of her decisions.  
  
The door clicks shut behind her, and she whirls around and locks eyes with Brian. Her heart immediately begins to thud. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He lifts his eyebrow in tandem with her purse in his hands, and she flicks her eyes between Brian's face and her bag. "Y'know, you probably shouldn't just leave this hanging around the office where anybody could wander in and take it."  
  
She chuckles as Brian wanders across the storage room and sets it down on a stack of boxes. "What, you think I don't trust everyone here? As if anybody else comes in our office anyway."  
  
"Mm." While Suzy waits for her cue, waits for Brian to approach her or for a good opening for her to approach him, Brian seems thoroughly unconcerned about the matter. He leaves her purse where he put it and starts walking back toward the door. "There's nothing in there you'd rather someone not find on accident, say, if it tipped over and everything came out?"  
  
Suzy rolls her eyes with a smile as she approaches her bag. "I happen to be married, Brian. As if anybody's gonna question why I've got condoms in my purse. Speaking of-"  
  
"I'm not talking about condoms."  
  
She pauses and looks up at him, where he's leaning back against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "...oh?" she asks, trying to buy time to figure out what the fuck he's referring to.  
  
Eventually Brian's eyes flick down to her purse, and she stares at him for a few seconds before she takes the silent cue, opens the clasp on her bag, sees-  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
Sees the bright neon purple vibrator she left in there after their hook up without thinking.  
  
She stares at it, lips parted. What would she have thought if that fell out? God knows Ross never would've let her hear the end of it. It would've been a story told on livestreams from here to the end of time - fuck, imagine someone finding it just laying on the floor _during_ a livestream if her purse accidentally tipped over, imagine them bringing it to the camera and riffing about it?  
  
"Always like to be prepared?" Brian asks, breaking through her thoughts. "Is that it?"  
  
She glances up. "I-"  
  
"Never know when you're gonna be horny as fuck at work, huh?" Brian goes on. Their eyes stay locked, and she feels that gradual sizzling of tension that she's felt for a week straight now. "When you're gonna have to fuck yourself or risk losing your mind?"  
  
Suzy turns her back to the wall, leans back so she's resting on the box holding her purse. "And wouldn't that make you just pleased as punch?" she shoots back. "Knowing I'm desperate to get myself off? Maybe when we're way too busy for me to even think about sneaking off?"  
  
His eyes sparkle in amusement and his lips quirk just a little, just enough for her to see before his face goes back to impassive. "I don't know why you think I'd enjoy that at all."  
  
"Oh, totally," she says dryly. "That's why you've just left me wet and waiting for you all day today."  
  
"Well then." He lifts a brow. "Maybe you should do something about it."  
  
"Well, not here." She lifts her brow right back at him. "I'd need privacy, of course, not some old man watching me fuck myself."  
  
Silence. They stare at each other, neither blinking, waiting for the other to give. And then Brian lifts his chin like the cocky asshole he is. "I think you should take out your vibrator and get yourself off, Suzy."  
  
She feels out the situation. Feels the tension vibrating in the air. "Then you need to go."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." He delivers the line, then tilts his head to the side, and when he speaks again his voice is soft, gentle. "Green?"  
  
She remembers her telling him last night that she was green going into their hook up, that even though she was nervous and anxious she was still fully on board, that she trusted him. And she's not nervous here nor is she anxious. No, she's enjoying the feel of Brian's eyes on her, the way he's blocking the door, the firmness of his tone. "Green," she says with a flash of a smile.  
  
He dips his head in a nod. And then his voice is back to being strong. "I have no idea why you're suddenly being so shy, Suzy," he says, flicking his eyes down her body. "I know what you taste like. I know how you bite your lip when you're at the edge. I know how you like to pretend you're in control when you're coming."  
  
She remembers sinking her nails into his hair a week ago when he was eating her out, holding him so he could barely breathe, much less move away from her clit. But she also remembers Brian's hands pinning her wrists to the couch so she couldn't wiggle away when he was sucking on her tits.  
  
He's the one that likes to be in control, doesn't he? "You can't blame a girl for being shy," she says softly, grinning.  
  
"Mm." His eyes go to her purse, then back to her own eyes. "Take out your vibrator."  
  
So this is his game. He wants to be in control of her getting herself off, even if he doesn't lay a hand on her. She slides her hand into her purse, feels the smooth surface of the vibrator, pulls it out.  
  
"I want you to get yourself off without taking off any of your clothes."  
  
She's already searching for loopholes, thinking of sliding her vibrator past her panties so she can press it through her slick folds, but Brian's eyes hold on her so firmly that she knows he won't let her get away with that for a second.  
  
Suzy hesitates before leaning back on the boxes a little more, feeling them support her weight as she rocks back on her heels. When she twists the base of the vibrator and feels it start shaking in her hands, Brian still doesn't look away.  
  
If Brian can play games, so can she, right? She touches the vibrator to the column of her neck and tilts her head back, lips parting, watching Brian's eyes as they start following the downward path she takes. Between her breasts. Tracing the bottom slope of her breast, then over one of her nipples. She can feel it hard under her bra, wonders if Brian can see the shape of it, can see what he does to her.  
  
Motherfucker. He doesn't look even slightly affected by her, looks like he's watching a raindrop slide down his window. That sounds like a challenge to her.  
  
The vibrations through her clothes are soft on the lowest setting, barely palpable, but they send a shiver over her skin anyway. It's the anticipation, she realizes. Her pussy squeezes around nothing, feels frustrated and empty, and she speeds her downward pace, tracing over her stomach.  
  
"Slower."  
  
She frowns at Brian. "Why?"  
  
He locks eyes with her again. "Because I said so."  
  
Shit, she probably just soaked completely through her panties. Okay. Fuck. "What if I don't?" she asks.  
  
"I'm rather curious what'll happen if I spank you hard enough that every person in the office hears you cry out."  
  
That is definitely a fantasy to pursue later. Hell, it's one she almost wants to pursue _now._ She wants to turn around and flip her skirt up and point her ass straight at Brian and see if he'll break out in a sweat. But she remembers Arin's words, his rule, and she lets out a long sigh as she slows her vibrator again, drifts it over the swell of her belly and past the band of her skirt.  
  
"Good girl," Brian murmurs, eyes on her progress once more.  
  
His words shouldn't make her squeeze her thighs together like she does.  
  
Suzy tugs up the hem of her skirt and watches Brian's eyes widen minutely, watches him take a quiet but deep breath that he very slowly lets out. "What do you think of my panties, Brian?" she asks sweetly, tilting her head, running the tip of the vibrator over the swell of her thigh as she spreads her legs a little wider.  
  
He clicks his tongue. "I think you've soaked right through them without me even laying a finger on you."  
  
"Cocky," she teases.  
  
He snorts and shifts his weight, and she can see for the first time the growing swell of his cock in his jeans. "As if you expected anything else."  
  
"True."  
  
The first trace over her swollen pussy is practically divine, and she lets out a shivery breath, tilts her head back further. "Tease yourself," Brian says softly in response. "Keep it slow."  
  
"Fuck you," she breathes out as she runs just the tip over her outer labia. The thin lace along the edge of her red panties doesn't deaden the sensation at all, and she finally lets out a pathetic little sound. "Can I play with my tits?"  
  
"Only if you stay clothed."  
  
Bastard. She huffs but slides under her shirt, her arm lifting the fabric just enough to show a flash of her tummy as she slides under her bra. She lets out a quiet cry as she reaches her nipple and tweaks it almost cruelly.  
  
"Keep your voice down, Suzy," Brian says with an audible grin. "You wouldn't want anyone to walk in on you, would you?"  
  
"Fuck," she whispers. She twists her wrist so she can drag the tip of the vibrator along her folds, feel them part eagerly for her. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you-"  
  
"Yeah, that's it." He actually chuckles at her now. "Take out all your frustration on your pussy."  
  
She gasps and tips her head back, pressing the vibrator flush against her. "Oh God."  
  
She's grinding against it now, the boxes quietly shifting under her weight, her fingers working at her breast. It's just at the edge of teasing, barely even able to have that word applied to it, but Brian isn't scolding her, and so she presses the vibrator harder against her pussy, feels her thighs twitch when it's against her clit.  
  
She opens her eyes and looks at Brian, and he's barely moved. He's still leaning back against the door - fuck, did he ever lock it? Is someone going to walk in on them with no warning? Why does that excite her more than make her nervous? - with his arms over his chest, and that's...that's unfair, really. He's getting a show. Why the fuck shouldn't she? "I want you to touch yourself," she says.  
  
Brian flicks his tongue over his lips and shakes his head. "Absolutely not."  
  
She purses her lips in a pout. "But I want you to."  
  
"And that's precisely why it's not going to happen."  
  
"Because you're an asshole?" she asks breathily, tilting her head, rocking the vibrator against her in a smooth rhythm. "Because you're a sadist?"  
  
He flashes his teeth in a smirk. "Why, Suzy, how did you know?"  
  
"Motherfucker." She drops her head back again and tries to catch her breath in the silence, hearing how wet and thick her own panting sounds. "Can I..." She cuts herself off. There's a slow twist of tingles in her gut at even thinking of asking permission to do something.  
  
"Mm? Can you...what?" He sounds so confident. So full of himself. She wonders suddenly if this is what doms sound like, if Brian has experience in the BDSM world, and she squeezes her thighs again but this time it forces the vibrator flush against her and makes her shudder.  
  
She fights to find her thoughts again, somehow manages to put them to voice. "...Can I turn the vibrator higher?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"You may."  
  
Fuck, it's literally like angels singing right in her ears, the relief that shoots through her when she twists the base further. But it's not enough. The relief is immediately replaced with more tension, with the sizzle of something right over the crest of the hill that she wants to reach, _needs_ to reach.  
  
She's being tortured in her own fucking storage room, she realizes, the room that _she_ keeps organized, that _she_ keeps stocked, that _she_ practically owns. And he's come in here and practically taken control of her.  
  
She can't decide whether she wants to kiss him or slap him. Or both. Both sounds interesting.  
  
How would he react to that? To her raking nails down the naked skin of his back? Pulling his hair until he's right where she wants him? Squeezing bruises into his forearms? Slapping him and leaving a bright pink mark behind?  
  
Fuck, how would he react if he did all of that to her?  
  
"Will you fuck me?" she can't help but ask, feeling the start of sweat breaking on her forehead, feeling the fire stoking inside of her. "Right here, right now? Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Suzy lets out an odd combination of a whine and a growl, stamping one of her feet on the floor and feeling the sting. "But I even said please!"  
  
She hears him laugh again. "I'm not going to do it precisely because you want me to. I believe we covered this already."  
  
"You're the worst," she breathes, pressing the vibrator against her clit and feeling her legs shake as the intensity builds, as her body almost unwillingly starts shooting toward the sky like a rocket. "Fuck you, fuck... _fuck,_ Brian-"  
  
"Turn it higher."  
  
She whimpers and cranks it to the highest setting, and she's suddenly on the thin line between pleasure and pain, teetering from one side to the next. Her heart is pounding so hard that he has to be able to hear it, has to know how far gone she is. She can't even fucking think coherently anymore.  
  
"That's it, Suzy, come on."  
  
All she can focus on is the growl of his voice, the burn under her skin, the thunder of her pulse, the - "Fuck!" - the way her pussy spasms palpably around the vibrator, the way her orgasm is dragged out of her, red hot and ripping her cells apart.  
  
"Hold it there, don't you fucking move it."  
  
"Goddammit," she gasps out. The pleasure so quickly shifts to a taste of pain, but fuck it if she's not still into it, if she isn't making every oversensitived nerve sing for her. "Brian, please-"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
She's never played with overstimulation much. Maybe a few seconds before her body gave out. But her muscles keep squeezing against the intrusion and while part of her labia feels numb her clit is swollen beyond fucking belief, aching and red. And while there's a desperate part of her that wants to cling to the sensation, wants to be good, wants to make Brian proud, the surface is almost panicked at just how overwhelming the sensation is. "I can't," she finally says.  
  
"Okay, stop."  
  
She cries out a little pathetically as she pulls the vibrator away, feels her arm dangle uselessly at her side with the vibrator still on, and she covers her eyes and resists the urge to rub at them and ruin her makeup, settles for taking thick gasping breaths instead.  
  
There are arms suddenly around her and she sinks into the comforting scent of Brian, lets him pluck the toy from her hand and turn it off, lets him hold her close while her legs quiver like jelly. "That was amazing," Brian murmurs near her ear and she feels something sweet and bright burst inside of her. "You're fucking incredible."  
  
Suzy nuzzles into his neck and locks her tired fingers in fists around the back of his shirt. It takes her a moment to start getting her mind on straight - it feels so sluggish - but she finally manages to say "You're a fucking asshole."  
  
He chuckles. "Never said I was anything but." Brian presses kisses over the top of her head and she hums, pulls in closer. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Exhausted," she says with a huff. "Still have to work at least another two hours."  
  
"Nah." One of his strong hands smooths up and down her back in a hypnotic pattern. "Talk to Arin. Hell, I'll talk to him if you wanna stay in here and catch your breath. You know he'll let you go home."  
  
"Because you ruined me for the day?" she asks dryly. "Yeah, he'll be so totally behind the idea."  
  
"He's your husband."  
  
"Good point."  
  
But he keeps holding her, and though her muscles are still tired, like she ran five miles at a vigorous pace, she feels her chest start easing. Doesn't have a care in the world. Fuck, that's an odd feeling.  
  
Brian eventually speaks again. "How did you feel about everything I made you do?"  
  
She considers. "It was fine."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She recognizes it for the prompting it is and sighs. "I...I really liked it. Being told what to do. You making me do it even when I was pouty."  
  
"What about the overstimulation?"  
  
She breathes out a laugh. "That was...fuck, that was something else."  
  
"Good or bad?"  
  
Not an easy question. "Both?" She forces herself to try and work through it in her mind. "I liked how it felt, but it was...kind of scary. I know that's silly-"  
  
"It's not silly." He smooths her hair, and tingles drift over her scalp. "It's a lot to feel. To make yourself do even though your body tells you to stop. It's all right if it's scary. But if you enjoyed it, then if you like we can play with it a little more in the future."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd like that."  
  
"All right."  
  
She smiles against the skin of his neck. "Look at you, being a gentleman, checking in with me."  
  
She expects him to laugh, but he doesn't. He leans back slightly so he can cup her face and make her look at him, right into his serious eyes. "That's not being a gentleman, Suzy. Checking in with you? Seeing how things went? Making sure you liked it all and seeing if you had any concerns? That's not a gentleman, that's being a decent human being. You shouldn't fucking celebrate something that should be required." He leans down and brushes his lips over her, and she sucks in a deep breath, squeezes his shirt again. "Besides," he murmurs as he coaxes her back against his chest, "the term 'gentleman' refers specifically to the lowest rank of gentry, below an esquire and above a yeoman, and as unfortunate as it is, I may have a PHD but I do not in fact belong to the landed aristocracy as of yet, however-"  
  
"You're such a nerd," she murmurs, still grinning, almost surprised at the level of fondness that she feels. She brushes her own fingers over his back, studies the planes she feels there, the angles, the faint curve over his ribs, the very slight cave in toward his waist. "...You've done this before."  
  
"Had unruly sexual partners? Yes, of course."  
  
"No, you jerk." She rolls her eyes. "You've...you've dommed people before, haven't you?"  
  
He's silent for a long moment, then clears his throat. "...yes, a bit."  
  
"Oh." A pause. "I've never met a member of that community before."  
  
"I don't know about that," Brian says dryly. "Ross is perhaps the biggest candidate for a bratty sub that I've ever met in my life."  
  
"Sounds about right." She pauses longer, feeling the slight prickling of tension through the silence. "I've never played a...a submissive role before today."  
  
She can feel Brian's pulse kick up again through the thin skin of his neck, and when she shifts she can feel his cock still hard through his pants, wonders if she's making up the twitch she thinks she just felt. "Is that something...you would enjoy playing with in the future?"  
  
"I think I would."  
  
Brian lets out a quiet but shaky breath of air. Silence. "All right. We can do that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They remain for a few minutes longer before Brian finally pulls back. "You should still go home."  
  
She absolutely should. Her panties are soaked through, her vibrator desperately needs a thorough cleaning, and she can still barely focus. But she hesitates. At this point it's more a curiosity than anything, seeing what would happen if... "...I still feel a little shaky. Can you go tell Arin for me?"  
  
"Absolutely." He doesn't hesitate for a moment. He kisses her one more time, tucks her hair behind her ear, and sets the vibrator on the nearby shelf. "I'll be back shortly."  
  
While Brian's gone she works on recuperating, making sure she can stand properly. Why did she wear heels again today? It's one thing to look like a babe and try to get your fuckbuddy - that's what he is, right? - to fuck you somewhere in the office, but it's another thing when you're in a post-orgasmic haze and trying to make sure you can remember proper driving procedures for your subsequent drive home.  
  
He returns faster than she expected. "C'mon," he says, shrugging off his hoodie and handing it to her. "Deep pockets. Can hide your vibrator in there so it's not gonna make your purse smell like your juices."  
  
She makes a face. "Please never call it 'juices' ever again. Anyway, it'll make your hoodie smell like that instead."  
  
"That is the absolute opposite of a problem," he teases. "Yes? No? Fine. Look, I'm already gonna drive you home. I might as well head to my apartment after that and do laundry."  
  
"Fine." She slides his hoodie on and tucks the vibrator in the pocket and snags her purse. "Whatever."  
  
They walk side by side out of the office, and though Ross and Barry are recording and Arin is on the phone Suzy is very conscious of Danny across the room, how his eyes are glued to them as he drinks his soda. He knows, of course. Unsurprising, but she does wonder what he thinks of it. "So did Arin say anything?" she asks as she and Brian exit the building and start toward his car.  
  
Brian is quiet, and when she looks over he's smiling. "He wanted to know if I wanted to stay with you until he got home. And if I'd like to stay the evening as well, once he and Danny both arrived."  
  
Her eyes widen. "He propositioned you for a foursome."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I..." She blinks. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I had the weekend free." He glances down at her and lifts a brow. "And that I'd get back to him once you and I spoke."  
  
She opens her mouth, closes it, opens it again. "I think I'm gonna take Barry out for coffee on Saturday morning, but...I mean, I'll be home after that."  
  
"And are you open to the idea?"  
  
She laughs in disbelief as she circles around to the passenger side of his car. "I literally just went into my recovery phase, Brian, please don't try to make me come again this fast."  
  
He chuckles as they climb into his car. "Saturday, then."  
  
She reaches into her purse and opens her hand once it's full to show Brian. "I'll bring the condoms."


End file.
